State of Mind Episode 4: The Search Begins
The Search Begins is the fourth episode of Red vs. Blue: State of Mind . The Search Begins David slid open the door and silently shut it behind him. He knew being in the file room without permission could land him in hot water...well, hotter water than he was already in. This didn't matter to him though. All he could really think about now was what Ellis had told him, about himself and Dr. Church. If anything was going to put his mind at ease about his partner's attempted suicide, he felt that finding out more about the Church family was the only way to do it. He knew that if Dr. Church learned any of this though, he would likely run into some big problems. After closing the blinds to the room, David walked over to the filling cabinet and pulled on the drawer that had Ca-Ch written on it. As much as he tried though, the drawer wouldn't budge. David sighed and pulled out a paper clip and began to straighten it out. He was no locksmith, but the only one he knew who would do it for him was on medical-leave due to a serious eye injury, so this would have to do. "Come on David," he told himself, "You've seen York do this before, it can't be awfully difficult." Amazingly enough, he managed to work the paperclip in and unlock it fairly quickly. Sifting though the files, he pulled out the three he was looking for; Church, Ellis, Church, Leonard, and Church, Leonard L. This would hopefully shed some light on the situation at hand, even if it was only a little. Behind him, a knock came from the door and it opened. David froze, fearing it would be Dr. Church. To his suprise, it was Phyllis, the station's secretary. Her hazel eyes met with David's emerald green ones. "Good evening, Phyllis," said David as he hastily picked up the folders. Phyllis gave him a look of perplexion. "Is this a bad time? You seem pre-occupied," she said. David put the folders under his arm, making sure the names on the folders wouldn't be visible. "Not at all, I was just coming in here to grab some of the case files in regards to the recent murders that have been occuring," said David. "I see. Well, I was told to tell you that some bodies were discovered at a warehouse by the pier and that you and Agent Carolina were to go and inspect the area." "Ok, Phyllis, me and Carolina will be out there shortly." With that David left the room, files in hand. He needed to store them in his locker before they headed out, just to make sure they weren't found or stolen. ---- A Chevrolet Chevelle pulled up and parked outside of a bar. Out stepped Tucker, Church, and Caboose. After a long day of getting to know the new guy, Church and Tucker decided to take Caboose out to the best bar around to more-or-less celebrate his joining of the team. "Wow, Tucker, I never thought you would have a car that was THAT cool," said Caboose. Tucker flashed a grin. "Yeah, especially fact that your ignition system is so flaky it took us nearly 20 minutes just to get the damn thing to start," said Church, the sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth. Tucker shrugged and said, "Well dude, I would get it fixed but hey, gotta keep it authentic." Church shook his head, he wondered how anything that Tucker owned worked with the mentality that he had. Caboose raised a hand and asked, "Um, I've never been to an actual bar before. Are there really huge barfights like in the movies? Because I do not want to get into one of those." Tucker shook his head and said as they stepped into the bar, "Unless you really piss off a chick, you really don't have anything to worry about. Besides, it's not like our worst enemies are going to be hanging out here." ---- The Warthog rolled down the street, the gun left behind back at the Red Base. Simmons sat on the passenger side, Grif was driving, and Donut was sitting in the middle, practically bouncing off the inside of the truck in excitement. "This is going to be so awesome! Are we going to see and actual bar fight, because I've never seen an actual bar fight and-" Grif cut Donut off, "Calm down man. We know you're excited but still." "Sorry, I'm just really excited. How big are barfights around here? I bet the entire bar gets in on it." "Actually, not that many barfights actually happen.around here. And they're usually pretty small," said Simmons. Donut gave a look of dissapointment "Besides, I'm more worried that Sarge and Lopez are going to find out we took the Warthog out for the night." Grif scoffed pulled into the bar parking lot. "That's what you're worried about, Simmons? Believe me, I'd be more worried about the Blues being here than Sarge finding out we took the vehicle out. We just have to get back before he wakes up in the morning. And hell, what are the chances that even one Blue would be here?" Simmons nodded, knowing that Grif had a point there. What was the worst that could possibly happen that night?